2007scapequestingfandomcom-20200213-history
Heroes Quest
Details Encountered Monsters Entrana Fire Bird (level 2), Black Knight (level 31), Jailer (level 47), Ice Giant (level 53), Ice Warrior (level 57), Ice Spider (level 61), Ice Queen (level 111). Encountered NPCS Achetties (Heroes' Guild), Gerrant (Port Sarim's Fishing Shop), Velrak the Explorer (Black Knights jail in Taverley Dungeon), Katrine (Varrock), Straven (Varrock), Trobert (Brimhaven), Gruber (Brimhaven), Grip (Brimhaven), Alfonse the Waiter (Brimhaven), Charlie the Cook (Brimhaven). Walkthrough Start Talk to Achietties outside the Heroes Guild about joining the guild. Achietties will tell you to get three items: The Firebird's Feather, Cooked Lava Eel and the Master Thieves Armband. We'll go through these items in the listed order.. Firebird's Feather *The first item on the list is the Ice Gloves. Bring armour, a good weapon, and possibly runes to kill the level 111 Ice Queen. Also, bring along a pickaxe. *Go to White Wolf Mountain (east of Catherby, west of Taverley). Enter the mountain at the south entrance, and walk/run north until you come to a rock slide. Use a pickaxe on the rock slide and go through it. Once you are through, you will be near level 57 Ice Warriors and three ladders. *Use the South ladder, and go down the southwest tunnel. Go up the ladder at the end. Once you go up, you will see level 53 Ice Giants there. There should be 2 ladders next to the one you came up. Take the East ladder down. Go north through the long tunnel with level 61 Ice Spiders (the spiders in the tunnel do not show up on mini-map). The tunnel makes a loop, and ends at a ladder. Go up, then go down the other ladder. Continue down the tunnel until it opens up into a large room with a lot of level 53 Ice Warriors and the Ice Queen! Be careful, because this is a multi-combat area, so you will be attacked by multiple enemies at once! *The Ice Queen is level 111 and, if your level is low, may be aggressive against you. If you stand behind the throne, you can avoid the Ice Warriors and can still attack the Ice Queen if positioned right. Kill her and she will drop the Ice Gloves! This is where you can use a teleport spell to get out of the tunnel quickly. You can also use the ladder near her throne as a one way escape exit. *Talk to the Monk of Entrana at Port Sarim to get to Entrana (make sure your armour and weapon is in the bank). The Entrana Fire Bird is at the northeast part of Entrana. Go to the east, cross the bridge, and go west. Kill the Entrana Fire Bird and it will drop the Fire feather. Make sure you are wearing the Ice Gloves when you pick it up. Cooked Lava Eel (Level 53 fishing needed.) *Go to Port Sarim and talk to Gerrant at the Fishing Shop. He will give you a bottle of Blamish snail slime, but you will still need a vial of water, and a Harralander to make the Oily Fishing Rod. *Once you have the items, use the Harralander with the vial of water, then the unfinished potion with the blamish snail slime. Use the made blamish oil with a normal fishing rod, to get an oily fishing rod. Make sure you have Fishing Bait. *To find Lava eel, you need to go to the Taverley Dungeon. You may wish to bring an Anti-dragon shield,armour, a weapon and food. *Keep walking deep into the dungeon, you will go pass level 18 and 22 Skeletons, level 19 Ghosts, level 31 Black Knights, level 42 Magic Axes, and level 20 Poison Scorpions. Go past a bridge and continue southwest past Hill Giants and you will enter a fortress with a few Black Knights. Go through east into a jail, and kill the Jailer and pick up his key. Use it with the jail cell holding Velrak the Explorer. Talk to him to get the Dusty key. Now head north back past the Hill Giants and go over the bridge crossing the lava and then north past theChaos Dwarves and the Lesser Demons. Once you get past, you must "Use" the Dusty key on the door to the west. You will then be in a room with Baby Blue Dragons and Blue Dragons. *Go across the room, and down the tunnel until you get to three fishing spots (which are red whirlpool shapes, not the normal bubbly surface). This is where you can fish for the Lava eel. Use your oily fishing rod to catch some. Be advised that there are three Baby Blue Dragons here as well as a Dusty Key spawn in this area. Now teleport/walk back out. Find a range or make a fire and cook the Lava Eel to get a Cooked Lava Eel. Master Thieves Armband You will need the help of a friend in the opposite gang. Black Arm Gang *Go to Varrock and talk to Katrine, and she will tell you the gang password: "Four leafed clover." *She will tell you that you have to steal ScarFace Pete's Candlesticks who is in Brimhaven. You need to get the ID paper first though. *Go to Brimhaven and find the gang office, which is the building east of the bar. Talk to any person there and he will give you the ID paper, which you will need to get into ScarFace Pete's mansion. *Before going to Scarface Pete's Mansion, you need to get a Black full helmet, Black platebody and Black Platelegs. Once you have the disguise, put it on. *When you try to enter ScarFace Pete's Mansion you will be stopped by Garv. Show him the ID paper and he will let you inside. *Go talk to Grip inside and ask him if there is anything you can do, and he will give you a Miscellaneous Key. Leave the building and give the key to your Phoenix Gang friend. Now wait until your Phoenix Gang friend is at his area (see below). Once he is, go into the northeast room of the entrance and search the cupboard; Grip will then come into the room. Your Phoenix Gang friend will range him, and Grip will drop keys. *Using the keys, go to the treasure room, and take the Candlesticks. Give one Candlestick to your Phoenix Gang friend. Go out the way you came, and meet your Phoenix Gang friend. *Go back to Varrock and talk to Katrine. She will give you the Master Thieves Armband. Phoenix Gang *Go to Varrock and talk to Straven. He is located in a basement south of the eastern bank, west of the zamorak mage. He tells you to steal Scarface Pete's Candlesticks and tells you the Phoenix Gang has associates in Brimhaven on Karamja: Charlie the Cook and Alfonse the Waiter. Straven will give you the password: "Gherkin." Get a bow and arrows before heading to Brimhaven. Note that brutal arrows will not work as they can not be fired through the hole in the wall. *First, get the Miscellaneous Key from your Black Arm Gang Friend. *Go to the Shrimp and Parrot Bar (not the southern bar) on Brimhaven. Once you are there, talk to Alfonse the Waiter and then to Charlie the Cook. Give them the password. *Charlie the Cook will tell you about a secret panel. Go through the panel, where you will see some Guard Dogs. Get past these and into the mansion by the west side door. Once inside, use the Miscellaneous Key on the north door. This brings you in a closet with a window into a room with a cupboard. Wield the bow and arrows, and shoot through the hole in the wall at Grip. He will drop the keys for your Black Arm Gang friend. *Your Black Arm Gang friend will get two Candlesticks and trade you one of them. Go back to Varrock and talk to Straven to get the Master Thieves Armband. Ending *Go back to the Heroes' Guild, talk Achietties outside and give her the three collected items. Rewards *Access to the Heroes' Guild *Ability to wield Dragon battleaxe and Dragon mace. *2,825 Attack, 2,625 Defence, 3,025 Strength, 2,775 Hitpoints, 1,525 Ranged, 2,725 Cooking, 1,875 Woodcutting, 2,725 Firemaking, 2,225 Smithing, 2,575 Mining, and 1,825 Herblore experience. *1 quest point Trivia *If they have completed the quest and are apart of the Black Arm Gang, players have the ability to help others who have not completed the quest and are members of the Phoenix Gang. First, you can enter the mansion without your full black armour and ask Grip for another miscellaneous key for your partner. Open the cabinet and allow Grip to walk into the room. Shut the door and trap him and the Phoenix Gang member must kill Grip. This will update their quest journal for Heroes' Quest. Category:Quests